Royal Romance!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kouga meets a princess that's being chased down by guards. When he claims that he would help her get home, she seems to find herself falling in love with him. When she gets home, how will he express his feelings? Will She? KougaOC. Many 2nd genres. Plz R
1. Kouga Meets Anzume

"Royal Romance:  
Chapter One  
Kouga Meets Anzume!"

A girl with long, black hair, light brown eyes, and skin as white as snow, came running down a pathway wounded, trying to get away from... something. She wore a white kimono, with a light blue flower design on it. She was bleeding at her waist, her legs, and right arm, with her face lightly scratched. She turned, heading to the bushes to hide.

Then a small pack of brown wolves, followed by three people came from the opposite direction. One had spiked up, white hair. Another had white hair, with black hair in the center of his head. The first two, both had black eyes. The final one had blue eyes, and long, black hair tied in a pony tail. The thing is, all three were wear fur for sandals, wore a wolf fur pelt, had a sword, and had an armor top on.

The guy with blue eyes sniffed the air. Does he have a sensible nose? I think so. _"I smell human blood. Someone's near by. The second smell, smells like warriors, and horses."_ He thought. Now,... warriors on horses came from the same direction as the girl, and stopped in front of them.

"You there, wolf." The one in front said.

"It's Kouga!" The one with blue eyes said firmly.

"You two! Names?" The man asked.

"Hakaku!" The spiked haired one said.

"Ginta!" Said the other.

"Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta, have you seen a maiden named "Anzume?" He asked.

_"Is that the blood I've been smelling?" _Kouga wondered.

"Well,... have you seen her or not?!" The one in the middle asked, impatiently.

"I think I did see a girl run down the other pathway,... go that way." Kouga said.

"Much obliged." One said as the horses turned around. When they were out of sight, Ginta turned towards Kouga.

"Kouga, we never saw a girl." Ginta stated. He turned his head to Ginta.

"Who said I saw one." Kouga said. He turned to the bush he was standing near. "Okay,... you can come out, they're gone!" Kouga said. She gasped. Kouga walked through the bushes with Hakkaku, and Ginta behind him, and stopped when he saw the girl against a tree. Kouga bent over to help her up. She slapped him sharply across the face, and began to run, but fell. She squirmed to a tree, hoping she would survive. Kouga walked towards the girl. She closed eyes, being afraid, and all, but opened them in surprise when she felt Kouga tending to her wounds.

_"Why is this demon tending to me?! I thought for sure I was going to be eaten."_The girl thought. Kouga looked at her.

"You're Anzume,... aren't you?" Kouga said. She nodded, slowly, beginning to trust him. "Why don't explain why those men are after you." Kouga said, wrapping her leg in a bandage. She was about to speak but was cut off. "While your at it, could you explain why you hit me?" He asked in a partially calm, partailly tempered voice.

"Those men are after me because their lord ordered them to. He wants to marry me. At first I thought he loved, but when heard him talk about our family's riches, I had to run." Anzume paused, and turned her head towards the demon. "Kouga was it?" Anzume asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I was just frightened." She said. Kouga took a deep breath after giving her a towel, and beginning to take off her kimono. She realized what the towel was for, and covered up, as Kouga wrapped her waist with more bandages. Kouga pulled up her kimono, to cover her breast. She put the towel down.

"Don't sweat it." Kouga said, removing the towel, and re-fitting her kimono. "So? I'm gonna guess that your parents want you to marry, but you want it to be with someone you know you'll be happy with." Kouga said, putting bandages on her face. She nodded. "There. You're good to go." Kouga said as put on one more bandage on her cheek.

"Thanks." Anzume said. She got up, but fell, yet again, but this time, Kouga caught her in his arms. Anzume blushed, being that close to him. Kouga picked Anzume up in his arms.

"Show me the way to your home,... you can't possibly make it there on your own." He said in care.

"You're taking me home?" She asked with the light blush still on her face. Kouga nodded. She pointed the direction that she was running before Kouga came, it was South. Kouga began to walk in the direction, with Hakaku, Ginta, and their wolves right behind him.

* * *

Getting good, huh? The next chapter will truely be somthing! Plz review.


	2. The rainy night

"Chapter Two:  
The Rainy Night, and the Embarrassing Moment!"

The first day had gone so quickly, and it had became night. It had been a couple hours, and they had a demon encounter.

"Hakaku, Ginta, take Anzume away from here." Kouga said. The two nodded, took Anzume, and ran. Next thing you know, it began to rain, how odd? They ran into a small hut that was abandoned. After half an hour, Hakaku and Ginta fell asleep. Kouga came out of the bushes, bleeding. He lied down on the hay, trying to ignore his wounds. and fell asleep. Anzume walked towards him.

_"He's hurt!"_Anzume thought. She lied next to him. "Are You okay?" She asked. Kouga looked at her. He was weary from battle. His forehead was bleeding from front to back. His arms wear cut, as if it were cut by huge pieces of glass. His chest had a lot of slash marks, and there was a whole at the area of his stomach. His legs were also slashed with demon-fangs pierced into his ankles. His face was slightly scartched, and his cheeks were bleeding.

"I'm alright." Kouga said, out of breath. He found some what of comfort, and dosed to sleep. Anzume began to cry. It had only been one day, and she felt so close to him.

_"I have to help him!"_She thought. She tried to run around the old hut, and tried to find something that'll help him. She found some bandages, took off Kouga's top piece of armor, and tended to his wounds. He was bleeding at his stomach and his right arm harshly, so she started there. Then, she went to his lower legs. She gently pulled out the demon-fangs from his ankles, and wrapped them in bandages, same as the upper part of his legs. She looked at his face, and put smaller bandages on his cheeks, and other scratches, then wrapped a bandage around his, leading to the back of his head,... it was bleeding harshly. When she was done, it was late night.

She had felt an urge to be with him, and just for a quick moment, she kissed him. She realized what she has done, and blushed. She stretched, she was so tired. She fell asleep on top Kouga's chest, un-knowing of it. The wolves that were watching put a fur blanket over them. Anzume had felt the warmth, and curled her her body into a ball, and buried her face into his chest.

When Anzume woke up the next morning, Kouga was already awake, staring at her with wide eyes, as in, surprise for who doesn't know what I mean. Anzume had just gotten the same look when she noticed that she fell asleep on him. They both inched away from each other, until they heard Hakaku, and Ginta laugh.

"Now _that _was priceless!" Hakaku said, laughing his guts out, and pointing at them.

"Yeah! I'll say!" Ginta added. Kouga's rage got the best of him again, and wailed those two on their heads. You can't blame him, and plus that really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, he would do it anyway. Kouga got up, and took off the bandages Anzume put on the night before, and she was surprised to see that all of his wounds healed in one night. Kouga put on his armor, and picked Anzume up in his arms once again, and headed South, still helping Anzume get home.

* * *

You've got to admit, _that_ was embarrassing, but it was cute. At least I think so!


	3. A surprise awaiting at home

"Chapter Three  
A Surprise Awaiting at Home."

Kouga, Anzume, Ginta, and Hakkaku find themselves twenty feet away from a human village. "Is that your village, Anzume?" Kouga asked. Anzume nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you able to walk, now?" Kouga asked.

"I think so." Anzume said, looking at the man holding her. Kouga gently set Anzume on the ground. She stood, and began to walk back home. She stopped for a minute, and turned around.

"Guess this is goodbye." Kouga said. Anzume turned her head, she had only spent a couple days with, and yet she was going to miss him. An idea struck as Kouga and the others began to walk away.

"Maybe not." Anzume said. Kouga stopped walking and looked at her. "Kouga,... would you like to see the village? You came all this way." Anzume asked. Kouga thought for a moment, then turned back to her.

"Okay, but I'm not staying that long, okay?" Kouga asked. Anzume grabbed his hand, and ran towards her village with Kouga, along with Hakaku, and Ginta behind them. Anzume walked into the village and saw everyone she knew.

"Anzume!" A woman said as she, and her husband came up to her. The woman had long, black hair, and wore unique clothing. Her husband also wore rare clothing, but had shorter hair.

"Mom, dad!" Anzume said, letting go of Kouga's hand, and running up to them, laughing.

"So, how did it go with Lord Tsukiyami?" Her father asked. Anzume's smile turned to a frown.

"He was also greedy." Anzume answered. Her father sighed.

"Anzume, I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave us no choice, we arranged a marrage, and this time you have no say in it!" Her father said.

"Anzume, who are these men?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, dad, these are some friends who helped me get home: Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kouga." Anzume answered.

"Hello, and thank you for getting our daughter home." Her mom said to them.

"Don't thank us." Ginta said.

"Yeah! Kouga's the one who ddthe heavy lifting." Hakkaku added. Kouga merely smiled.

"It was my honor." Kouga said.

"So, who is this guy you set me up with?" Anzume asked, turning back to her parents. Her parents showed the way back to their mansion, and all six sat down in a japanese thrown room.

"Anzume, we came to our final decision. Meet Prnce Mokuto." Her father said. A slide door opened and Anzume's face came from an uneasy smile, to a freaked out face. The clothing Mokuto wore was fancy, but his face was th real shocker. One of his eyes were so swollen, it took up almost the entire top right side of his face. His hair was so greasey, and his skin was wrinkled like a very old man. It didn't take long for Kouga to have the same face, and for Hakkaku and Ginta to shudder.

"Uh,... hello Prince Mokuto." Anzume said nervously with a scarce smile. She held out her hand a if she were going to shake his.

"Hello Anzume." Mokuto said. Gently grabbing her hand, and rubbing it on his left cheek. The skin was loose, and moved on her hand. Anzume became more scared. Mokuto let go of her hand. Anzume scooted back, and shuttered.

"Um,... my lord, I know it's none of our buisness, but if I may ask, why do you want Anzume to get married?" Kouga asked, loosing the nervous look on his face.

"Protection, and for our family to grow, that's why." Her mother answered. Kouga looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting.

"Why don't you spend the night tonight, Kouga." Anzume's father suggested.Anzume nodded, grabbed Kouga's wrist, and began to drag to him to a room.

* * *

Weird? Yes, but it gets even weirder.


	4. Fear of the Prince

This is one of those weirder parts of the story, fair warning, it's pretty sick in the beginning.

* * *

"Chapter Four:  
Fear of the Prince."

It was only the day after Anzume had met him, and yet she was already scared. Mokuto, the half, bug-eyed prince, had been stalking her for a couple hours, and Anzume was getting scared. Everyone, including Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were in the dinning hall having breakfast at the time. Finally, Kouga spoke. "Anzume, are you okay? You seem a bit uneasy this morning." He asked, pointing out the look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Anzume said, grinning nervously. Mokuto turned towards her.

"Anzume can I get some time to know you better, say on a short stroll?" Mokuto asked. Anzume merely nodded, with the same nervous grin. "Great. Shall we go?" Mokuto asked as he stood up. Anzume nodded again, and sighed.

"It's okay. Going on a walk to get to know him, how bad could it be?" She wondered as she stood up, and walked into the hallway with Mokuto. Only a couple feet away from the door, and Mokuto began the conversation.

"Anzume. Can you explain why you're so nervous around me?" Mokuto asked. Anzume turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but you kept stalking me, and it made me a bit afraid." She answered.

"Now, is that so?" He asked. Anzume only nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just can't take my eyes off a gorgeous woman like you." Mokuto said. Anzume giggled.

"It's alright." She said as they turned into the shrine room. "Uh,...Mokuto. Don't think that a walk can be done with more space?" Anzume asked getting scared again.

"Yes, but who said we're in here for a walk?" He said, with a smirk on his face. Mokuto quickly, shut the door to the room, grabbed some rope, then grabbed Anzume's arms. He noticed the hooks on the floor, and pinned Anzume down. Using the rope, he was barely able to tie Anzume's arms, and legs with one end of the strands of rope, and the other end to the hooks. She bagan to scream, but Mokuto grabbed a gauze, and wrapped it around Anzume's mouth. She was taking deep breaths at this point, and was even more afraid then ever. Mokuto aimed his wrinkly hands for her kimono, and yes, she began to freak out. Mokuto pulled her down passed her brests, and grinned bashfully. Think that's her end of her torture? Well think again. Anzume tried to struggle her way out, but Mokuto forcefully, and enjoyably, pushed his hands onto her brests. Yeah, she was being rapped by the prince. Her screams were muffled, and she began to as he did it as hard as he possibly could for hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------Back with Kouga, and the others------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of Anzume's torture, her parents were getting a bit concerned, well pretty much all of them were. "Where did Anzume, and Mokuto say they were doing, again?" Hakkaku asked.

"She said that they were going on a walk to get to know eachother better." Ginta answered. Kouga sniffed the air, and got angry. "What's with you, Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"If they really went on a walk, then how they've been in the same place for the passed few hours?" Kouga questioned. The lord and lady looked at him confused.

"You know where our daughter is?" The lord asked. Kouga only nodded. "Lead the way." The lord said. Kouga lead all four of them to where Anzume, and Mokuto were.

_"Is Anzume really getting along with him that well already?"_ Kouga wondered. Halfway to the room, Kouga's ears twitched, hearin muffled screaming. _"No! Mokuto's doing something to her, I know it!"_ Kouga answered himself. It was only a moment afterwords that Kouga was right infront of the shrine-room door. He slowly walked up to the door. He opened the door wide enough for him to peer into the room. When he saw what Mokuto was doing, he quickly closed the door.

"What is it, Kouga?" Ginta asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Ginta added. Kouga got a hold of himself, and turned back to them.

"My lady, may I borrow that cloth?" Kouga asked Anzume's mother.

"Sure, but I don't see why?" Anzume's mother said, giving him the cloth. He turned to the lord.

"My lord, if I may borrow that staff?" Kouga asked him. They got confused for a minute. "I know it's confusing, but I'll explain when I'm finished with these items." Kouga said. The lord raised an eyebrow, but then happily gave Kouga the wooden staff he was carrying. Kouga then, opened the door completely, bashed Mokuto on the head with the staff, knocking him unconscious, then covered Anzume up with the cloth he was given. Kouga grabbed Mokuto, and threw him aside, then kneeled down to untie Anzume. When he untied Anzume, he took the gauze around her mouth off, so she could catch her breath. They all heard Anzume sob from the pain, and saw the tears fall. He picked her up with one of his arms, and held her close to him. "Anzume. Anzume, it's alright. It's over."Kouga whispered to her, softly. Anzume opened her eyes slowly, and saw Kouga, holding her close. She smiled slightly, trying to stop crying.

"Kouga?" Anzume said while sobbing. Kouga looked at her. "Can you carry me to my room, please?" She asked, still sobbing. Kouga nodded, grabbed her gently with both arms, and carried her to her bed chambers, set her in her bed, and covered her with the blankets, so she could get some rest.

* * *

I warned you, but I'm going to guarentee that the next chapter is to die for. Plz R&R.


	5. her bodyguard, her soulmate?

Very romantic part of the story. If you don't like it, please don't shoot me. Again, I **don't** own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Five:  
Her Bodyguard to Her Soul Mate."

A couple hours after Kouga saved her, Anzume opened her eyes to realize that Kouga never left the room. "Kouga?" Anzume said, staring at him. Kouga turned towards her.

"Anzume, you should rest a little while longer." Kouga said as she tried to get out of bed.

"I know, but I need to talk to you." Anzume said. Kouga became puzzled. "I know that you, Hakkaku, and Ginta are leaving for home soon, but please, let me ask you of a favor." Anzume added.

"What kind of favor?" Kouga asked.

"I was wondering if you'd protect me." She answered. Kouga got even more puzzled. "My mother and father said that I had no say in whether I marry Mokuto or not, but since he's the last young lord in the land, even after this, my parents still won't call it off. So please, Kouga, stay until I'm certain I can handle him, be my bodyguard." She added.

_"A bodyguard? Well, Mokuto can't be trusted with her alone."_ Kouga thought. "Okay,... for you though, not for your parents, and their stupid thinking." Kouga answered.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes.

**The Next Day**

Anzume was out of bed, and walking around the castle with Kouga right beside her. Mokuto was only a few feet away from them. "Anzume!" He yelled in enjoyment, while running up to her, ready to kiss her. When he was two feet away from her, he was stopped by Kouga's fist, bashing him in the face, then, immediately falling on his butt. "What do you think you're doing, wolf?" Mokuto asked.

"I'm her bodyguard, and, as far as I'm concerned, because of the incident, I can't trust you near her." Kouga answered. Mokuto grew angery, and glared at the wolf. Technacally, throughout the whole day, no matter what happened. Kouga had to protect Anzume. That pevertous prince kept on trying to pull in on her, even when she was bathing. Night had already come, and Kouga was exhausted. He was still panting while walking Anzume to her room. Anzume looked at the wolf demon, and blushed lightly.

_"I feel so close."_ She thought as her heart pounded faster. _"What is this great feeling?"_ She wondered, staring at Kouga. _"Is it love? Is it love for this demon, for Kouga?" _She questioned. She tugged on his arm. Kouga stopped, and turned to her. "Come on, I want to show you something." She said softly. Kouga raised an eybrow as she bagan to drag him.

Anzume led Kouga to a place outside of the castle. It was a beautiful stream, that glimmered in the moonlight, underneath a cherry blossom tree. There was a stone long enough for the two to sit on. Anzume sat down on the stone, leaving enough space for Kouga. Kouga was stil puzzled, but sat down next to her. Anzume smiled at him, then stared at the moon. Kouga turned to Anzume.

"Why did you bring me out here?" He whispered in her ear. She blushed, and turned away. She didn't know what to say.

"I brought you out here, to ask you something." Anzume answered. Kouga raised an eyebrow. Anzume turned her head, and saw his blew eyes, and blushed even darker.

"Like what?" Kouga asked her softly. Anzume felt her heart pound evan faster.

"Kouga, do you love me?" Anzume asked. Kouga blushed, and deeply, and slowly. Kouga put one arm around her waist, and gently grabbed her chin with the other hand.

"I guess I,... can only say yes." Kouga answered. He held her close, and kissed her passionately. Anzume was tense at first, but became relaxed, and melted into the kiss. The kiss grew stronger, and stronger, their desire grew. Just a little later, they let go for air. Anzume got closer to him.

"Truth is, I love you too." She whispered, giving him another kiss. She dragged her arms around his neck, held him tightly. Kouga placed his other arm around her waist, and held her tighter, allowing the moment to last.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww. Aren't those two cute together, I think so. Plz. R&R!


	6. Conflict with Love

Sorry for the delay, you can't speed things up. I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy

* * *

"Chapter Six:  
Conflict With Love."

Anzume, and Kouga have returned to the mansion, holding hands, and staring at each other with delight. They walked to the front door to see Anzume's parents waiting there, looking very angrily at Kouga. "Where have you two been?" Anzume's father asked suspiciously, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"We were just taking a walk. Why? Is that wrong?" Kouga answered, confused. Her parents didn't answer.

"Anzume, please go to your room." He mother said in a tender voice. Anzume, and Kouga began to walk to the door to the mansion. "And Kouga..." Her mother added. Kouga, and Anzume stopped. "Can we have a word?" Her mother asked. Kouga turned back, and nodded, as Anzume went back inside for some sleep. Only a few moments afterwords, Kouga, along with Anzume's parents, went inside to the throne room.

"Kouga, tell me, what were you doing with Anzume?" The lord asked him in a low tone. Kouga blushed lightly, and looked away from them. He couldn't find the words to explain what happened. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack. "Answer me!" He demanded, slamming his fist into the floor. From the last sentence that the lord spoke, it was harder for Kouga to find the words to explain.

Anzume's mother turned slightly to look into the eyes of the young demon. Embarrassment, shame, and something else. She gently grabbed her husband's hand. He turned towards her as she turned to the wolf. "Kouga." The woman said in a gentle tone. Kouga looked towards her. "Does our daughter have feelings towards you?" She asked him. Kouga blushed, darkly.

"What do you mean?! Our daughter would never have feeling s for a..." He stopped when he finally heard Kouga speak.

"Uh,... yeah, she does." Kouga said, quietly, looking away.

"What?!" The lord screamed, getting into Kouga's face. His wife held him back.

"Hold on a moment." She said. She turned back to Kouga. "Kouga, Anzume said that you were going to be her body guard, but, tell me, why did you agree to the commitment?" She asked. Again, Kouga was left in silence. He turned his head down, and finally spoke.

"I don't know why, I just did. I didn't want Mokuto touching her, I guess, and, I wanted to..." Kouga froze. He didn't know how to finish.

"You wanted to what?" Anzume's mother, asked softly. Kouga looked at them with a light tint on his cheeks. The lord's eyes widened, and he began to yell.

"You wanted to be the one with our daughter. I forbid this demon to be near her!" The lord yelled. Now, it's Kouga's turn.

"Hey! At least I don't make her marry someone she's afraid to be within two feet of!" Kouga screached, yelling in the lord's face. Kouga spoke again. "And at least, I love her, and won't rape her! She's still quivering after that!" Kouga pointed out with the disturbing event that took the day before (read chapter 4). The lord was furious. He was about to scream at the top of his lungs, but then, the lady spoke.

"Now, please, Choshine, let's be reasonable." She said, identifying the lord at last.

"How do you expect that, Sazumi?!" He screached with rage. Sazumi took a deep breath.

"I think we should see if Kouga is worthy of marrying our daughter, _if_, that's what he truly wants." Sazumi answered, calmly, turning to Kouga. Kouga nodded.

"Marrying Anzume would mean the world, to me." Kouga said.

"Very well, then. If Kouga can prove he's not the demon we believe, he will be allowed to love our daughter. I say, we give him two weeks, and during the time, he cannot be barbaric, he can't be stubborn, and he can't be violent. If he can do this, then, he may marry our daughter." Sazumi said.

"Sazumi, he can't be considered a suiter." Choshine barked.

"I can be." Kouga said, giving him a glare.

"And why is that?" Sazumi asked.

"Because, I'm the prince of the wolf tribe to the South." Kouga answered.

"I see. Well, prince or not, we still want to be proven wrong." Choshine said.

"Fine, I'll prove it! Starting tomarrow morning, you won't know me." Kouga barked.

"Very well, then." Choshine sneered. Kouga stood, went to his room, and went to sleep.

* * *

Man, can you believe this happened? Well, you shouldn't. Trust me, this gets better.


	7. incoming disaster

"Chapter Seven:  
Incoming Disaster."

A few days had past since Kouga had made the bet, and the two weeks were almost over. Choshine, obviously, didn't want Kouga marrying his daughter. So,... he invited Hakkaku, and Ginta, to see if he could, some how,... get Kouga away from his daughter. "I assume you're enjoying yourselves?" Choshine asked the two, with a smirk upon his face.

"We sure have!" Hakkaku answered.

"Yeah,... you've been a great host." Ginta commented.

"Thank you, Ginta, Hakkaku,... I try my best." He said. Chishone snapped his fingers,... and three servants came in, each carrying a tray full of food. They set the trays down, and left. Hakkaku and Ginta gawked at the trays of food. "Well,... go ahead, and eat." The lord said, with a warm smile. Hakkaku, and Ginta nodded, but ate in a proper manner, trying to not make themselves look like pigs. "So,... tell me about your leader. If he is to marry my daughter, I at least want to know what my future son-in-law is like." He said.

"Well,..." Hakkau said, swallowing some rice. "Kouga is a bit hot-headed, but he still looks out for the people he cares about." He finished.

"Yeah,... Kouga is a great guy, and one of the wisest, and strongest prince the tribe ever had." Ginta said.

"Does he have any friends besides the tribe?" The lord asked.

"Yeah, of course he does." Ginta answered.

"There's Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and... that's about it." Hakkaku said.

"Is there someone he doesn't like?" He asked.

"You mean, like a rival?" Hakkaku asked. Choshine nodded.

"Well yeah." Hakkaku answered.

"His name is Inuyasha. Kouga can't stand him." Ginta said.

"Is that so?" He asked, with a smirk upon his face.

"Yep! They both can be pretty pathetic." Hakkaku said.

"Yeah, put those to together for at least five minutes,... they can't help, but fight each other." Ginta added.

"I see. I'm guessing that's someone for him to avoid?" He asked.

"Pretty much." They answered.

"Thank you for the chat boys." He said.

"Don't mention it." They said at the same time, returning to their meals.

--

The next day, during lunch, Choshine came in with a bright smile. "You seem... happy." Kouga said in confusion.

"Of course I am,... since I know the contest will end today." Choshine said. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouga asked. Choshine grinned.

"Let them in." He said. Kouga raised an eyebrow. The door opened. In the doorway was the inu-gang. Kagome entered the room with Shippo on her shoulder, Miroku followed her in. Sango came in with her two tailed, cat demon, Kirara, behind her. Finally,... the hot headed, silver haired, half demon, Inuyasha, walked into the room. He glanced at Kouga, who was holding Anzume's hand. He laughed hystarically.

"This is too much! Don't tell that you're falling for her!" Inuyasha said, laughing. Kouga was about to yell in his face, but stopped himself when he saw the lord smirk.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be happy to see your friends. Hakkaku, and Ginta told me of them. Oh,... I must have forgotten that you don't like Inuyasha." He said, laughing. Kouga popped a vein. He stood up, and left the dining hall.

_"Out of all the things he could possibly do, why bring the mutt here?!"_ Kouga asked himself. _"Oh, that's right,... Hakkaku and Ginta told him about Inuyasha, and me. Obviously,... he wanted to know. So that way, I would go bazerk, and loose my chance to be with Anzume."_ He answered himself. Kouga took a deep breath. _"Well,... I'll have to deal with it for the next two days, then, I get to yell at both of them."_ Kouga thought, with pleasure.

* * *

Unexpected, right? I know. Hope you enjoyed chapter seven. Plz. R&R.


	8. demon corruption

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Chapter Eight:  
Demon Corruption."

A day with the hanyou named Inuyasha,... and Kouga was going nuts. Inuyasha was making jokes about how much he cared about Anzume, and that it was disgusting. Kouga made it to dinner of the last day, but was going to snap if Inuyasha said one more thing about it.

"I, honestly, don't see why she fell for him." Inuyasha stated.

"Me neither, I've been trying to get Anzume to reconsider. I just don't see what she sees in him." Choshine said.

"I like you,... you're understanding me a lot more than I thought you would." Inuyasha said.

"So far, we've been able to see things the same way, no surprise, I guess. We have somethings in common." Choshine said.

"Like how we hate Kouga?" Inuyasha questioned with slight joy.

"Exactly!" He said immediately after. They both began to laugh. They were on Kouga's last nerve, and they were near the rage point in Kouga's brain. Kouga breathed deeply, and slowly, to help himself calm down, and was failing miserably.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha was successfully face planted, once again. Kouga grew a smile. "You two are unbelievable! If Anzume likes Kouga, then stop antagonizing her for the reason, and stop annoying Kouga! He loves Anzume, and as far as I can tell, you can't judge him because he's in love! So get over it, and leave them be!" She demanded. Kouga blushed of embarrassment, but was happy to hear that Kagome cared.

Inuyasha was at the brink of loosing it, until there was a sudden crash through the ceiling, causing one of the walls to fall outside. A large hand came through the ceiling, and grabbed Anzume. She screamed loudly. "Help!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha, and his friends went outside in a hurry, Kouga was about to until he heard Choshine speak.

"I don't think so,... unless, of course, you're surrendering her to Mokuto." He said, with a grin. Kouga froze, he did want to help, but he didn't want to loose her.

The battle was still continuing, to see that numerous attacks failed, for the demon was too quick to even scratch. Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "Hey!" He yelled to Kouga. The wolf stared at him. "If you really cared about Anzume, you'd be in this battle, trying to save her! So get over here, you really care!" He shouted. Kouga looked at the lord, then back at the love of his life, screaming. He smiled at the half demon, then ran into the battle.

With great speed, Kouga attacked the demon's arm, that had the hand holding Anzume. He jumped up, and slashed his claws deeply into the demons chest. It stepped back, then its mouth glowed a shining yellow. Kouga had landed at the time the demon blasted a strong laser from its mouth, hitting him directly, and forcing him backwards.

Kouga got back up, and kicked the demon harshly at the face, only to be met with its claws his chest, and arms, then was blasted with the same yellow attack that came out of the demon's mouth, and was hit directly. Kouga got up, and rushed his claws through the demon's chest, and heart, then withdrew them. The demon screeched loudly before falling to the ground dead.

Kouga landed a few feet away from the demon's head, breathing heavily. Within a few minutes, Kouga had passed out from exhaustion. Choshine smiled. "Kouga!" Kagome screamed, running towards him.

Miroku helped Anzume out of the limp hand of the dead demon. Mokuto came along, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It looks like Kouga couldn't live up to what he said he could do." Choshine said. Inuyasha turned towards him, in bitter anger.

"If you had any care for her, you wouldn't treat her as if she's something that you can disspose of easily. She's a human being, and I bet even Kouga knew that! I bet he could give her feelings no one else could. Anzume doesn't want to be treated like a prize to be won! So shut up, and let her choose!" Inuyasha yelled. Choshine was about to yell back, but Anzume escaped the prince's arm, and ran to Kouga, hoping he was alright.

"Kouga." She whispered.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eight.


	9. a true heart of inner beauty

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Nine:  
A True Heart of Inner Beauty."

Kouga was brought into a separate room in the castle. Kagome had tended to him as best as she could with her herbal remedies, then wrapped a gauze around large injuries, and bandages on his smaller injuries. "Will he be alright?" Anzume asked her. Kagome turned to her, and nodded.

"He'll be in pain for a while, but he'll be alright." Kagome answered, and left the room, leaving Anzume alone with the unconscious wolf.

---With Sazumi, Choshine, Mokuto, Hakkaku, Ginta, and the rest of the Inu-Gang

"I can't believe after all that, even when Kouga proved you wrong, you still won't let him go near Anzume." Miroku said, calmly.

"We weren't proven wrong. Kouga was proven to be a barbaric beast." Choshine said.

"Because he saved your daughter?!" Sango screeched. Choshine nodded.

"That's a lie." Inuyasha said. Everyone turned to him. "If he saved her, then it means that he'll do anything to be with her, to make sure she's still alive." Inuyasha said.

"I don't care. Mokuto is an honorable prince, and he will marry our daughter." Choshine said.

"Even after he rapped her?" Ginta whispered to Hakkaku. Inuyasha's ear flinched.

"You mean to tell us that this prince rapped her, and you're still letting him marry her?!" Inuaysha barked. Everyone gasped. Kagome walked in.

"How's he doing?" Hakkaku asked.

"He'll be alright, but it will be a while for him to recover." Kagome answered. "What are you talking about, I heard yelling." Kagome said.

"According to Inuyasha, Mokuto rapped Anzume, and Choshine is still letting him marry her." Miroku said.

"Where'd you get that?" Sango asked.

"I heard him say it." Inuyasha said, pointing to Ginta.

"Is this true?" Miroku asked. Ginta sighed.

"Let's put it this way, we count as eye witnesses." Ginta said.

"That's terrible! How could you make your own daughter marry someone who only makes her feel pain?!" Kagome said.

"Because he's human!" Choshine answered with a yell.

"Just because he's human, doesn't mean he acts human. Inuyasha is more human than he is!" Shippo said.

"I don't need to hear this!" The lord yelled, getting up. "Kouga couldn't prove himself! I'm going straight to Anzume, and telling her, she's marrying Mokuto! That's that!" He yelled.

---Back with Anzume

Anzume held Kouga's limp hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb. Her eyes shimmered lightly, looking at him in the dearest concern.

---Choshine's POV

I walked down the hall, mumbling things that shouldn't be heard in public. I came to the room that damn wolf was resting in, and where Anzume had been. The door was partially open, and Anzume was still next to him. I was about to enter, until I heard her sing.

**"Outside, things are seen with grace, and disgust. Our judge of others go by sight. Yet, when a feeling is felt upon two individuals, things aren't seen the same. How a feeling grows so strong. How it always comes back again. Nothing matters, but the person inside,... how they're seen through their eyes.**

**Nothing gets in the way of the feeling, Love's power is too strong. A light seen through his eyes, how you can't help but notice how it feels. A blush upon his face, a sign of happiness. Bells keep ringing in your head. Birds are singing 'cause I never fled from him. A true heart of inner beauty is what I found. **

**When I gaze at him, I just drown in happiness. His gorgeous eyes staring right at me, his warming heart taking away my fear. I know that he won't let me down, I know there's no need to frown, and I know that I'm not alone anymore.**

**Nothing gets in the way of the feeling, Love's power is too strong. A light seen through his eyes, how you can't help but notice how it feels. A blush upon his face, a sign of happiness. Bells keep ringing in your head. Birds are singing 'cause I never fled from him. A true heart of inner beauty is what I found. **

**Knowing how he makes me feel, I know that I'm not afraid to be by his side. I know I shouldn't cry, and I know how he feels. How the feeling helps us, and how it stays in our hearts.**

**Nothing gets in the way of the feeling, Love's power is too strong. A light seen through his eyes, how you can't help but notice how it feels. A blush upon his face, a sign of happiness. Bells keep ringing in your head. Birds are singing 'cause I never fled from him. A true heart of inner beauty is what I found. **

**He has that true heart of inner beauty."**

I was surprised. Her mother had taught her that song, yet I never thought she would sing it to an unconscious demon. I sighed, and left them in peace,... for the time being. I needed to start thinking.

--With Anzume, and Kouga: No one's POV

Anzume breathed lightly after finishing her song. Kouga let out a small moan, and opened his eyes slightly. "An... zu... me." Kouga said painfully, in a weak voice. Anzume looked down at the now conscious demon, tears falling from her eyes. She threw her face into Kouga's beaten chest, sobbing. Kouga let out a loud groan, before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Shh. Calm down, I'm alright. There's no need for you to cry anymore. I'm not going anywhere." Kouga whispered to her.

Anzume lifted her face, and went up to his, tilting her head over his. "I was so scared." She said, brushing her lips over his. Just a second sooner, their lips colided, sending surges of electricity through their spines. Kouga let out a load groan of pain. Once heard, Anzume had stopped the kiss. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I should be sorry, for not being able to help you." Kouga whispered. Anzume knew he meant how he was trying to prove himself civilized. She then, just gave him a gentil embracement.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're alright." Anzume said. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and withdrew quickly. Kouga now, got too tired to bare it. The pain clouded over him, and his eyes fell into darkness once more. Anzume left Kouga. She blew out the candle, and went to her quarters for some sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the song I wrote, and I hope you liked this chapter. Plz. R&R!


	10. decisions

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Ten:  
Decisions."

Kouga was still in bed, asleep, with Anzume lying right next to him,... probably from not being able to sleep in her own quarters. His eyes opened slightly, and turned to Anzume's sleeping form. He would've loved to stay, if only he had the opportunity.

Kouga forced himself to sit up, only to be met with abdominal pain. He groaned slightly, slightly enough to wake Anzume up. "Kouga." She said worriedly. She slid her arm across his chest, getting him to melt back into the bed. "You're still hurt. Lie down, now." She said to him. Kouga shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to be forced to leave, anyway." Kouga said. He sighed. Anzume gave him a gentil embrace, allowing her head to rest upon his beaten chest again. Kouga returned the embrace, and sat up.

"Kouga." Anzume said, using a hand, trying to get him to lie back down, but Kouga only moved her hand away. Kouga's arms went around her waist, bringing his head beside hers.

"I don't want to leave, but I know I'll be forced to. Anzume,... please, let me enjoy my last moments with you." He whispered in her ear. Anzume nodded at his request, not wanting to lose what she felt when she was with him.

Kouga kissed her gently, wanting the surge of electricity to be with him for as long as possible. During the process, Anzume was removing the gauze wrapped around his chest, then allowed her hands to roam freely, feeling every muscle on his chest. Kouga began to take off Anzume's torso, and she allowed it. He gently stroked his hands on the curves of her well figured body, and allowed his hands to touch her breast, each one the right size, not one too large, or too small. He began kissing her more, sucking on her lips, thirsting for her beauty. He then trailed kisses down her neck, making her feel great pleasure. They rolled over, and Kouga was being pressed against a wall. Anzume had begun to kiss him, allowing her hands to roam around his glorious body, once more.

--Choshine's POV

I walk through my palace in the morning, enjoying the wonders of the beauty, until I heard a thump in a nearby room. I opened the door to a guest room, and saw my daughter having sex with the discraceful wolf,... but, there was something different. That damn wolf wasn't doing anything, but lying down. Anzume was kissing that bastard, and stroking her hands on his chest, free willingly. I heard a groan out of his mouth, which had ended the whole thing. Anzume had gotten off him. She helped Kouga back to his bed, and wrapped another gauze around his chest, seeing fresh blood spill out. I walked away, having a lot on my mind, and all.

--No One's POV

After the early morning fun, Anzume had left Kouga's room. They both knew it was goodbye, so why make it any harder? Kouga was, once again, forcing himself to get out of bed. Choshine had walked by his door once more, and knocked. "Whatever you want, Choshine, make it quick!" Kouga said, glumly from inside of the room. Choshine entered the room, slowly, and somewhat hesitantley. "What do you want?" Kouga asked, annoyed.

"Just a moment of your time." Kouga grunted. He was in no mood to see him. "Kouga, do you know what happened last night, while you were unconscious?" Choshine asked. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked.

"She sang you a song that Sazumi tought her when she was young. I know that Anzume would never do that, unless it's for someone she really cared about." Choshine told him.

"Is there something you want to say, or is that all?" Kouga asked.

"There's more." Choshine answered. Kouga moaned of annoyance. Choshine took a deep breath. "If you're still interested,..." He took in another breath. This time, Kouga was staring at him in confusion. "I would like you to be the one who marrys my daughter." He finished. Now, there's more confusion.

"Wait a minute. You didn't want me to before, why are you offering it up to me, now?" Kouga asked.

"Because, anyone who can make my daughter so happy as to have sex with, which I did witness,..." Kouga scrached the back of his head, grinning nervously. "I think that the person who can do that deserves her, and that's you." Choshine said.

"You're serious?" Kouga asked.

"As much as I could be to a prince." Choshine said to Kouga. Kouga smiled. "Now, get some rest! You're going to reopen your wounds again." Choshine said. Kouga nodded.

"Thank you." Kouga said, lying back down.

* * *

Didn't expect that, did you? Plz R&R!


	11. To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I've made a decision that Royal Romance is finished! FINALLY! But, don't think this is the last you'll hear out of Kouga, and Anzume. I promise you there will be more.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll wait for the next one.**

**Bye!  
-K-sama**

**To be continued in A Couple's Complication.**


End file.
